


Supercorp Family One-Shots

by MxLSharp2000 (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, G!P Kara, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, No Smut, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MxLSharp2000
Summary: I'm not the best writer but I try





	1. Chapter 1

**Lena's Pov**

Jess and I were sitting at the desk waiting for the results of the 4 tests laying on the desk to show up, as the timer went off Jess picked up all 4 test and started squealing like a little girl. 

 

"Holy shit! you’re going to be a mom, Kara going to be a dad?" She said the last bit sounding more like a question than a statement, wait, did she just say what i think she just said. I jump up from my seat and rushed over to her, I look down at the test in her hand and yes they're all positive. 

 

“Oh.My.Rao” Then the realization hit me what was Kara going to saw, was she going to leave me, We have only been together 6 months I started to hyperventilate.

 

“Lena breathe” I slowly sit down in my chair, Jess rubbing my back trying to calm me down, as my breathing got back to normal Kara walked into my office wearing black dress slacks and a white shirt that clung to her body, showing of her delicious abs and a black tie.

 

“Hey baby are you okay you look a little  flushed ” I didn’t realise I was blushing until she pointed it out I look down at the desk that’s when I realised the test were out in the open I made my way over to her and pull her down to my level by her tie and kiss her, Jess decided in that moment that she was going to leave, I grab a hold of her arm and made a motion to were the test are on my desk, She understood and grabbed them before leaving, that when I finally let up on Kara.

 

“Wow!” was all she said as she fiddled with her glasses, I could help but blush at that,’What is wrong with me today’ I thought to myself

 

“Kara what you doing here, I thought you had to finish your article”

 

“I was in the middle of it when I heard your heart beat, it sounded like you had ran a marathon I was scared Lillian or Lex had sent some” shit, how was I going to play this, as if on  queue  Jess came into the office and covered for me Jess found out Kara was supergirl when she came into the office when I had kissed supergirl and when of one, saying how I shouldn’t have kissed another people when dating someone, Kara heard and came back to tell her the truth.

 

“She found out I was pregnant” Kara turned to Jess with a huge smile on her face congratulating her on her pregnancy.

 

***A Week Later***

I shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet Kara came in kneeling down behind me and started rubbing circles on my back, after I had finished I flushed the toilet, I moved back into the bedroom ignoring Kara’s worried gaze, lying down on the bed, she soon followed and lay behind me spooning me from behind.

 

“Are you okay, do you want me to get you some water, soup maybe” 

“Water is fine” She moved from behind me and headed into the kitchen, returning soon after with half a glass of water putting it on the bedside table helping me sit up much to my dismay then handing me the glass.

 

“Are you sure your okay this has been going on for a week now Lee” I don’t like lying to her but I don’t want our relationship to end  because of this.

 

“I’m okay just a stomach bug”

 

“Are you still coming to game night at my place tonight” 

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world” I smiling then moved into the bathroom to take a shower when I crossed the threshold I turned to her and said in a  sultry voice.

 

“You know Supergirl, it seems I might need you help in the shower” I bite my lip to add more of an effect to my words, and I have never seen her move so fast.

 

***After There Shower***

After we had dryed of from our shower I changed into my blood red lingerie set I head into my walk in closet picked out a black pencil skirt and a red silk blouse pairing it with my black louboutin heels.

 

After changing I return to the bedroom to see Kara in only her black calvin klein boxers and sports bra she kissed my lips before going into the closet the get dressed herself, I move to the bathroom to put on some light makeup and brush my teeth, by the time I had finished and returned to the bedroom, Kara was sat on my bed tying her oxford shoes she was dressed in navy blue dress slacks and a white shirt with small polka dots and a tie matching the colour of her pants.

 

“Are you flying to work this morning or am I taking you in the car” I asked then gave her a peck on the lips asking because I had a meeting at CatCo that morning.

 

“Will you take me please I want to spend more time with you since you've been overdoing it at L-Corp”

 

***Skip To Game Night***

 

**Kara’s PoV**

Alex and Maggie had shown up first next was James and Winn, as everyone was setting up the snacks and drinks Lena, Sam and Ruby showed up.

 

“Hi Ruby, Sam” as they moved into my apartment I turned to Lena

 

“Hi princess” She then turned a bright shade of red, giggling then standing on her tiptoes to kiss my lips moved into the apartment.

 

“Little Luthor, Little Danver want some wine” My sister in law of 2 years asked once we had sat down on the couch next to Winn I was the first to answer.

 

“Yeah please” I thanked her as she handed me a glass

 

“Lena”

 

“No I'm okay, i’m driving” I knew she was lying because she always stayed her after game night but decided not to push it. 

 

“Thats a lie you always stay at Kara after every game night, What are you pregnant” I felt Lena tense next to me, Alex noticed it.

 

“Lena you okay over there” Alex said pointing out her clear discomfort.  

 

“Yeah just a little tired tha...” before she should finish what she was saying Maggie shouted out

 

“Holy shit, Lena are you pregnant” Everyone stopped what the were doing and turned to look at Maggie then Lena, Lena just stayed quiet.

 

“What? I.. Um” I couldn’t form a proper sentence from all the shock I felt, Lena got up and walked out of the apartment everyone was shouting at her to come back, when I felt a smack on the back of my head from Alex.

 

“Go after her you idiot” She shouted as soon as the words left her mouth I ran out the door in search of my... pregnant… girlfriend. I spotted her sat on the top step in the stairwell.

 

“Um… I don’t really know what to say” I said as I sat down next to her, then she spoke up with startled me a bit.

 

“It true, please don’t leave me I don’t think I could do this without you” She said tears streaming down her face

 

“What? I’m not going to leave you” why would she think I would leave her

 

“I’m pregnant” I could help the bright smile that took over my face as the words left her mouth

 

“Really” she turned to look at me when she saw the smile on my face her grew to. I didn’t realise I had tears in my eyes until I felt her thumb run over my cheek, I slowly moved into kiss her on the lips.

 

and that was the rest of the superfriends found them making out on the top step with Lena stradling Kara with huge smiles on both their faces.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Lena's PoV**

It was 7:30 and I had just got home I park my car in the drive and walk up to the door to Kara and I 3 bedroom house after a long day at work. I walk through the door and headed to the kitchen to grab myself a bottle of water.

 

"Kara and Lori Luthor-Danvers come here now" I scream as I look around the kitchen that is covered from top to bottom in flour and who knows what else.

 

I hear the sound of footsteps running down the stairs then my wife come into view covered head to toe in flour and Lori with pink frosting covering her hands and face.

 

"Care to explain why my kitchen looks like a bomb has gone off in here?" I ask giving them the famous Luthor glare as I point towards my flour soaked kitchen.

 

"Well you see we were making cupcakes and things got a little out of hand" Kara answers squirming slightly as I glared.

 

"How, how did that, turn to this?" I asked rubbing my forehead.

 

"I sneezed when I have flour in my hand it went everywhere, then Lori thought it would be fun to copy me and started throwing flour around as well" I look down at Lori to see her missing and white footprint on the ground.

 

I follow them with Kara trailing behind, they lead into the kitchen on the other side of the kitchen island I walk over to see her sat on the floor with her hand in a tub of pink frosting fast asleep. 

"I'll go give her a bath and take her to bed" Kara said moving to pick up our sleeping daughter.

 

"No i'll do it" I then move for the sweeping brush and mop handed it to her.

 

"You. Are cleaning up in here i’ll take her" 

 

I take her hand out of the tub and gently waking her up.

 

"Come here baby time for a bath, then bed"

 

***Time Skip***

**No Ones PoV**

About 30 minutes later Lori was bathed and in her favourite supergirl onesie tucked up in bed, Kara was in the shower washing all the flour and icing out of her hair, and Lena was curled up in their bed with a book and two cup of tea waiting for her wife to come back so they could cuddle and watch a movie  after a long day of dealing with a hyper toddler and snobby businessman.


	3. Chapter 3

It was past midnight, when the Luthor-Danvers were woken up to the wailing sound of a baby crying filled the small family home, and the sound of a body being pushed off the bed and onto the floor.

Karas PoV

Ow I groaned lifting myself up off the floor moving to sit on the edge of the bed rubbing my eyes and looking at the clock on the nightstand to see it was 3 in the morning.

Hey Lee I say turning to gently shaking my wife to wake her up, she just groan and turn over to face the other way. I decided to just go to Loris room and see what is wrong with my little princess.

I walk inside to see my six month old daughter gripping the bars of her crib shaking it with tears streaming down her chubby cheeks.

I rush over to her and taking her out of her crib I check her diaper and see it dry I rock her hoping she would calm down when she didnt I make my way to the kitchen to get her a bottle of milk that was stored in the fridge I use my heat vision the heat up her bottle.

I then quietly made my way back to her room not to wake up my wife and sat down on the rocking chair in the corner of her bedroom.

When she finished her bottle I place the empty bottle on the floor. I look down at her and I see shes staring at me with her green eyes I looked down at her with a soft smile I then place my pointer finger in her small palm and she instantly closed her hand gripping my finger. I then start humming a song my mother would hum to me i start to feel my eyes droop falling a sleep with Lori in my arms

I woke up noticing Lori wasnt in my arms I jump up in a panic from the chair by soon relax when I hear the sound of my wife and daughter giggling from the living room.

I walked into the living room to see Lori lay on the floor on her playmat playing with the toys attached to it and Lena sat on the couch walking her.

Hey at the sound of my voice Lenas head snaps towards me still chuckling softly.

Hey baby she said kissing my lip as I sat down next to her.

I love you. Both of you

And we love you to


	4. Chapter 4

Lena’s PoV  
“Lori say Alex”

“No Lori look at dada, say dada”

I look over shaking my head at my wife and sister-in-law sat in front of a 7 month old Lori in her little rocking chair.

“Are you going to tell then they lost the bet” She said referring to the bet they started before Lori was even born too see if they could get her to say one of there names first, she just so happen to have said mama two day ago, I know what your all thinking should you have told Kara when it happened and your probably right but i'm currently house ridden so I don't care.

“No, this is my main source of entertainment since Jess and Sam banned me from the office and I want to see the looks on their faces when they release all this was pointless”

“Your evil Little Luthor”

*Two Weeks Later*  
I was two weeks later and it finally happened Kara was sat on the couch with Lori reading her a bedtime story when Lori blurted out.

“Dada” that was the last thing heard in the Luthor-Danvers house, before the room when silent other than the sound of Loris giggle and paws wandering around the house.

“Did she just” I look over and see tears in my wife's eyes and I didn't have the heart to tell her about the whole mama thing so i don't.

“Yeah” I said looking down at our 6 month old that Kara had now turned around to face her.

“Lori say dada” after she said that Lori went on a mini rable say dada over and over again I look up to see the huge smile on my wife's face I get up and crouch down next to them on the floor tickling Lori’s tummy making her giggle.

“Did my baby girl just say her first word”

“Second”

“What?” I said as I got up off the floor and sat in the enge of the couch.

“She said mama last night after you went to bed” she said moving so I could sit next to her.

“Actually she first said it two weeks ago” I confessed not looking at her all of a sudden she started laughing.

“I know”

“What? How?” she just pointed to her ears and mouthed super hearing, since Lori was at that age of picking up words even though she couldn’t talk yet we wanted to be careful about supergirl and power talk.

“I also heard what you said to her and I was completely different as to what you told Maggie”

“What did I say then?” 

“That you wanted her to say dada first because you knew how much it would mean to me, but to be honest hearing how happy you were with her say mama first it made me feel slightly better about her liking you more” She said before engaging in Loris in conversation.

“She doesn’t like me more”

“She does and I don’t blame her you amazing so caring and kind” I couldn’t help the tears that started to form in my eyes.

And for the rest of the night before bed they sat there making small talk with Lori as the watched a movie both Lori and Lena fell asleep with their heads on Kara's chest.

I was half-one when Kara decided to walk Lena so they could all go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Does anyone care if I use dada, daddy or dad for Kara don’t want to make yall uncomfortable with my works


	6. Chapter 6

They go to a smart people school for geniuses that have school uniforms.

Lori Luthor-Danvers was 16 years old when she brought her first girlfriend home to meet her parents and brothers.

Kara PoV  
“Mom, dad” I hear my 16 year old daughter shouted as she walked through the front door. I pick up Levi, Lena and I youngest son and go down stairs greeted by my daughter and some girl I haven't seen before.

“Where's mom I have to tell you both something” she said taking of her school blazer hanging on the of a chair.

“She not back yet from picking up the boys what wrong” I say looking at my daughter then the mystery girl next to her

“Oh right dad this is Mackenzie from school”

“Hi, please call me Kenz all my friend do” the girl...Mackenzie said before extending her hand for me to shake I take it before replying

“Kara Danver her dad”

“Livi” I look at my 2 year old son that I was holding in one of my arms.

“Well hello there little dude” he didn't say anything after that just left out a small giggle and asking to be put down so he could play.

“Were going to my room” Lori said before pulling a silent Mackenzie with her and disappearing up the stairs.

Lori’s PoV  
“Well that wasn’t awkward at all” I didn’t say anything pushing her blazer of her shoulder and pulling her for a kiss falling backwards onto the bed as she crawled on top of me.

30 minutes later I heard my dads voice telling my mom was home I shot up from the bed to look in the mirror I fix my shirt and light makeup before turning to Kenzie who was still lay in a daz on my bed with her tie of and her buttons undone.

“Baby come on I want you to meet my parents and you can't go down looking like that”

She lay there for a minute or two before standing up and fixing her shirt and tie along with her hair.

As we reach the bottom step the sound of my brothers running around and screaming at each other were heard.

We made our way into the kitching were my mom was.

“Mom come here a minute”

“What wrong my little darling”

“I have something to tell you and dad” I say as I took her hand and led her into the living room were dad was with Landon, Logan and Levi playing with legos.

“Go sit down” I tell her pointing to the couch

“Are you going to tell us now” Dad asked looking up from her rocket ship she was building with Logan.

I look to Mackenzie and take her hand in mine.

“So I would like you all to meet Mazkenzie. My girlfriend” I said smiling.

“Nope” I look over to dad confused

“What? Why?” I asked

“Your not aloud to date till you 50”

“Ignore her she just over protective. Im Lena Lori mom” Lord praze my mother

“Pleasure to meet you Mrs.Luthor I've read some of you work and it always amazes me”

“Baby not the time to fangirl over my mom” I said as I gently tapped her in the arm with the back of my hand.

“Sorry” 

“Hi i'm Logan” I look over to see my 13 year old brother finally looking up from his ipad.

“Do you play video games” I look down to see 5 year old Landon pulling at Kenzie arm.

“Yeah, but if you asked my dad he would say I play to many” she said smiling down at him.  
We were all sitting in the living room everyone getting to know each other when Kenzie's phone goes off.

“Sorry everyone I have to go my dad wanted me home. I was fun meeting you tho” she said getting up I follow her to the door then remembering her bag was still in my room.

“Your bag’s upstairs” 

“Can you bring it in for me tomorrow im too lazy to get it” 

”Fine” I said smiling and pecking her lips shutting the door once she had reached her car.

I turn around and nearly jump out of my skin when I see both my mom and dad standing behind me.

“Are you trying to kill me”

“I like her” I was shocked to her it was my dad who said that

“So do i she was sweet” I gave them weird looks as I made my way upstairs remembering how they were with my first boyfriend.

I spent the rest of the night before dinner texting Kenzie


	7. Quick Question

I want to start a book or mini series with Kara bio dad coming to earth and getting into a relationship with Eliza. 

There would be supercorp and sanvers as side relationship.

Would anybody read that….


End file.
